


So Long Happy World

by Reaper_of_Literature



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending of accepting their reality, One Shot, based off of a five second moment, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_of_Literature/pseuds/Reaper_of_Literature
Summary: Akira walked through the halls of Maruki's palace, his only regret being accepting Maruki's deal. He took a seat in a corridor of no note and leaned his head back, awaiting his end from all the red he painted the walls with.I don't own Persona 5, Atlus does.Inspired by the little look P5Protag gives Maruki after accepting his deal.Needed to write to beat Writer's block so.Constructive Criticism appreciated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	So Long Happy World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to beat writer's block, I probably will leave this as a One-Shot. I kept coming back to the small moment in the bad ending of Royal for accepting the deal; showing the slow turn Protag made to turn back to his friends.
> 
> anyway enjoy the mess.

Akira stumbled, his body slamming into the white walls of Maruki’s palace, as his hand tried to hold his wound closed. His eyes no longer had the sharp steely gaze instead being a quickly dulling to a deep stone gray, losing its focus and his eyelids slowly fluttering closed. He felt completely exhausted, his back now facing parallel to the wall with his legs splayed out in front of him. The dull pounding of his head blocked out any noise he could’ve heard if the corridor wasn’t empty. He could hear all the personas he held call out, worsening his headache. His vision started to blur, the ends of the hallway turning to a black void which started to overwhelm his lower level personas. He couldn’t smell anymore, could he even have smelt anything beforehand? The black void seemingly consumed more of his persona, bile slowly crawling up his throat and threatening to spill out of his mouth.

_Know thou fulfilled our contract to the best of thou ability._

Arsene’s voice nearly made Akira cry, he wanted to apologise and yet he couldn’t risk throwing up. Tears slowly escaping his even slower closing eyelids.

_Know thou fulfilled our contract to the best of thou ability._

Akira silently thanked his starting persona for being there, the tears freely flowing.

_I will grant you one last gift before thou part, may you ever find thievery in this plane or the next._

“Thank… Thank you Arsene.” Akira said, his first persona fading from his memory as a flash of a persona evolution occurred and he fell asleep.

Akechi growled as the thieves charged through Maruki’s palace. He felt slightly off when being in the reality produced and managed to finally break through to the thieves, quickly storming the palace well after. They all stood outside a door and waited for Oracle to open it remotely. The thieves needed a figure to follow after Akira vanished and Akechi just so happened to be the best to fulfill that role; he was even expected to be disposed of after the reunification of the thieves. The door opened as the thieves were greeted with Akira’s corpse, a small smile on his face and his mask gone; revealing his closed eyelids. The thieves screamed in horror as they threw all their healing into the lifeless body; not even coming close to reviving him. The reviving items didn’t work.

“Is… is he gone?” Ryuji asked with the last piece of hope clinging onto the last syllable.

“He. He is.” Futaba could only respond before breaking down into tears.


End file.
